10 Ficklet Challenge
by Christy3k
Summary: In response to supaslims 10 ficklet challenge..you must try this..it rocks...
1. Chapter 1

In response to supaslims ficklet challenge....oh you did'nt know?......

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

So What?....Pink

She walks into the bar with a skirt that's barley legal. They all stare like hungry wolves at a cornered bunny…but this bunny has big pointy teeth. The drinking continues she shoots some pool…propositions are made…no means no…kick to the groin…uppercut…mule kick for his buddy who is trying to be cute..." I can handle myself..she thought…I don't need some overgrown boy scout" They start to circle like a pack…maybe this was a bad idea. Suddenly one goes flying backwards into a wall. They turn to see him standing there…looking like Clark Kent…laying a beat down like Superman…its almost funny… They clear the room. Winded..Dan turns to her. "Lorie you know I love you…but couldn't we fight each other like a normal couple? " She smiles and kisses him "Who wants normal?"

a/n ok so I have only watched the movie but I will read the book..so this is based on the movie portrayals. As far as the plot well..dan and lorie fight only insteed of working it out...they go beat up bozos...hey its cheeper then thearpy.


	2. Chapter 2

Viva la Vida…Cold Play

Adrian walked to the dingy window and looked out onto the city…a city that not so long ago he could buy and sell…Loosing the money was not so bad..he never needed money..he is the master of his own destiny. Still…it burned how ungrateful they were. He was their savior…a modern messiah really, and much like Jesus he was betrayed by his own. He should have know Dan would break..the guilt over Kovacs got to him..week. It hardly matters now. He went to the roof to view the city and recall a time when he very nearly ruled it.

a/n…I have only seen the movie..so all my ficklets are based on that…and oh yea..I don't own these charters..bal bal yakkity smackitty.


	3. Chapter 3

Circus…Brittney Spears

Sally's favorite sound is the sound of a flashbulb. Nothing pleases her more then to be the center of attention. In fact that is why she became a minuteman, and she doesn't understand why anyone would do this for something as vague and undefined as "justice". She never questioned her motive for being a mask…but she often questioned her taste in men. The one that she desires is also the one who is too dangerous and unpredictable to be close to…like a tiger in a cage….


	4. Chapter 4

Twisting……They Might be Giants

She started confidently down the sidewalk…she was aware of the men who were following her with their eyes. She paid them no mind…when you're dating a real life superman…what's left? She sees a guy on a bike smiles and gives him a wink…he still staring at her…as he crashes into a parked car. She giggles…that never gets old.

a/n..First if you don't know about They Might Be Giants…you should check them out. Twisting is a song about a self centered girl who broke up with a guy and leaves him twisting…you know like they are "friends" but not "dating" you know the type anyway, hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Want to Fight…..Tina Turner

She loves him and wants to be with him but he is too far away from her…from humanity… She stands on the balcony starring at the full moon…thinking of when she first met John..how transparent she felt…like he could see her thoughts…hell maybe he could. She was sad to leave but it was time. He joined her on the balcony when she turned he was staring at the moon…"It is beautiful..Isn't it?" "Yea" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she walked away.

a/n ok so it's a little ooc for John..but I like the little glimpses of his humanity…Ps want to really warp your brain…imagine a discussion between Data and John on what constitutes humanity. (your brain might splode!)


	6. Chapter 6

We Want A Rock…..They Might Be Giants

Rorschach perched near the edge of the rooftop, watching people line up outside the appliance store below. They were all waiting for the latest toy…something called a VCR. Pointless…they were all just like retarded cattle…the world is coming to an end…nuclear holocaust just around the corner…but God forbid that you don't get the latest gadget. Yes little sheep…line up to be distracted by the shinny objects while the butcher sharpens his ax…pathetic.

a/n…Ok I really don't know where retarded cattle came from but per the "rules" there it is. If you don't know this song you should look it up…the lyrics are subject to interpretation (like every They Might Be Giants song) but I always felt it was about consumerism. It goes without saying how Rorschach would feel about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy In Love…Beyonce

Ever wonder what might happen if Rorschach crossed paths with a group of fan girl…this is how it might have gone down.

Rorschach's Journal

October 1 1984

Very strange encounter tonight. Check some new clubs, was spotted by group of young women after disposing of a dealer in alleyway. I figured they would run screamin…just not towards me. They are too young and loud to have been sent by some government agency…but what do they want? Try to make out there ramblings but I'm not sure it's even English. One of the girls reaches over and touches my arm…decide to educate her by hyper extending her arm, reach for her wrist and then…the screammin starts again. This time it's at a higher pitch local dogs must be in agony…can't fight, can't run…. sound is debilitating. They close in and I'm nearly render unconscious by the screams. Began to gag on overwhelming stench of Aqua Net and "Electric Youth". Thought I might be done, but I kept my wits and escaped. One took my glove…thought they would follow. Girl raises the glove…the rest jump up and down and scream in unison…. Possible new drug…maybe a cult…must investigate further.

a/n ok so when the song started, I just kept thinking about all those crazy Rorschach fan girls…and being a child of the 80's I remember aqua net and electric youth perfume(Debbie Gibson was my Brittney Speares)…hope you like it…I sure had fun writing it! I think this is my fav ficklet so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Right Thurr…Chingy

Ok so besides the obvious horror I had when I realized that this song was still in my playlist, I was like what I'm I going to write here? I was just thinking about what Dan really though when Lorie walked into that failed Crimebusters meeting.

They were all gathered…talking amongst themselves while waiting for the meating to start. The doors opened up and she walked in. Long dark hair, down to her waist…leg that go up to her chin. She paused and licked her lips while looking around. I trying not to stair..I think even Rorschach was looking. She jumped up and sat on a desk letting her impossibly long legs swing. He cleared his through and tried to clear his mind…it didn't work.


	9. Chapter 9

Hands Clean…..Alanis Morissette

She sat at her kitchen table, downing her third martini; it's two in the afternoon. She was staring at the photo on her end table wondering if he ever thought of her. She tried not to be bitter, but it was all so messy.

He sat at home in New York pent house apartment and drank his third beer. He sat in the oversized chair and took a long drag on his ever present cigar. As he set his bottle down the poster on the wall caught his eye. He stared at the pin up photo and wonder briefly if she ever thought of him. He wished that things between them were so upside down, but what the hell did he know anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Take A Chance on Me….ABBA

a/n: yes ladies and gentlemen…it's an ABBA song (be afraid, be very afraid) I guess I have been reading too much slash but this just seemed to fit; so supaslim I hope your happy.

Dan heard the clattering downstairs and he already knew who or what he would find. Rorschach was leaning on the kitchen counter, trying to rinse a wound that obviously needed medical attention. "Hey, man lemme take a look at that." "It's fine; should see the other guy." Dan sighed, just let me get some supplies and sew you up. The masked man reluctantly nodded and Dan went to get supplies. As he sewed, he worried about the man that he was playing nurse maid too. Nurse maid, psychologist, partner; there were a multitude of roles that Dan played for Rorschach. Except the roll he really wanted was one in which he would never be cast. He stitched and bandaged the wound and Rorschach went to stand up. He must have not accounted for the loss of blood, because he knees gave out and he started to fall. Dan instinctively reached out to catch him and quickly pulled him up while Rorschach grabbed a hold of Dan's arms to steady himself. There was a long and awkward pause as both men realized that they were holding each other. " Ummm, maybe you should stay here tonight, I mean you've lost a lot of blood, I just don't think it's safe for you to be alone." The blots of ink squiggled around his "face" for a moment and then he shook his head "More dangerous to stay. Thank you" and walked away. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." Dan began to walk back upstairs and pondered several thought as he returned to bed. Mostly he thought of how his heart began to race when he was holding his partner; and what did he mean when he said "more dangerous to stay"?

a/n: And I'm spent! Jk, I had such a blast doing this that I'm doing the ficklet challenge for Strictly Ballroom as well. Thanks to all who r/r, because reviews are love!! Special thanks to supaslim for this great idea and for being the first to r/r. Supaslim, I heart you!!!


End file.
